


For Anything

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Unforgettable Moments [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Thriller Bark, the rolling pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Songs were sung and footsteps could be heard among the Rolling pirates and Straw Hats. A new nakama was gained for the latter. Bonds of friendship formed between both crews.This was not to last, when a Bible-holding Bear Bastard appeared.Or so Sam thought.[Moments that restored an OC's faith in humanity.]





	

Songs were sung and footsteps could be heard among the Rolling pirates and Straw Hats. A new nakama was gained for the latter. Friendships and alliances formed.

For the former, the relief they had, as the sun kissed their faces was incredible. Some were on their knees, eyes filled with tears, for a gift that had once been taken for granted, now was treated with utmost respect. Others expressed their emotions in song and dance.

This was not to last, when a Bible-holding Bear Bastard appeared.

Or so Sam thought. 

When he spoke of mercy, a chance to live, to get away... all for the head of one person...

Sam had already unsheathed their dagger. They were no stranger to betrayal. Their heart had begun to break, thinking of the Straw Hats, who would despite being in a weakened state, have to fend off allies-turned-foes.

That was never to be.

Because in that moment, barely as Kuma had finished speaking his proposition, there was a unison of voices proclaiming the same thing...

Sam did not need ears to understand. The feeling of a violent refusal echoed thorough bodies and minds.

Sam found that their head moved of its own accord and shook violently sideways.

"NEVER!!!!"

Even it meant that the life the Rolling Pirates had just gotten would be lost.

Even if it meant never seeing loved ones, dreams fulfilled and accomplished.

Even if it meant giving up all the pleasures that they wished to enjoy.

No one, not a single living body, would ever give Luffy up.

For anything.


End file.
